While there exists a wide variety of off-road recreational, industrial and agricultural working vehicles, none provide the needed combination of features suitable for general purpose applications as well as providing a more versatile transporter for individuals of limited physical endurance and/or ambulation that can be used on and off road and over rough terrain. Battery powered two and three wheel single seat vehicles offer some of the desired aspects such as controllability, quiet operation, and transportability in the owner's van, truck or trailer but are deficient for use on rough terrain, over water hazards, and on steep slopes. To provide for safe, durable, stable and maneuverable operation, a transportation device should have high ground clearance, be of light weight construction, capable of being loaded and unloaded easily by the owner from a larger vehicle such as the back of a van, truck or trailer. The drive mechanism must be such as to deliver power to the wheels independently and yet without the mechanical and weight constraints of drive shafts, differential transmissions and full width axle assemblies. It should be electrically operated to minimize noise, combustion emissions and other characteristics of petroleum based powered engines that would render them inappropriate for the wide variety of uses needed for the above described individuals and purposes including use within buildings or other enclosed areas.